Mortal Combat: A Renora Story
by StarGirlPotter
Summary: He watched helpless as she flew across the room, collapsing next to her weapon. He dropped his own and rushed over, helpless as she slowly turned to dust and blew away. Waking up, he realized it was just a dream. But he still isn't sure if he can keep her safe. Unknowingly to him, She's asking herself if she can keep him safe. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE
1. Worry Becomes Her

It was stormy out as Nora looked through the window in her dorm room. Knowing she was alone, she hopped out of the window, grabbing onto a tree branch. She lowered herself down, branch by branch, until she reached the bottom rung. Almost reaching the grassy dirt, she let go completely, dropping herself abruptly onto the ground on accident.

"Ow..." she whined to herself, a frown appearing on the face that so rarely holds one in the presence of others. She looked up at the sky through the leaves, watching the clouds float by, thinking about the events of that day's challenge match.

They had been in Port's class and he was making the team members fight each other.

"If you know how to defeat your own teammates, you can protect their weaknesses and help make them stronger," their stout professor had always said. Nora expected to be pitted against her whole team, but instead, Port started sectioning off pairs within the teams. She was to fight Ren, her best friend. She watched in class as Ren fought against Pyrrha and Jaune individually, though not before Pyrrha and Jaune fought each other. She knew she was to fight each of them next, but time ran out of class. She gripped her pink skirt and dug her nails into it as it bunched, visibly frowning as she heard her professor announce that she'd be fighting Ren next. She saw her teammates approaching her at the end of class but couldn't talk then. She walked briskly out of the room before they could stop her and ran all of the way to the dorms herself, dreading the next day.

After watching the clouds for a while and zoning out into her memories, Nora noticed the stormclouds had started to release their water. She looked around, seeing the water splash around her, but wondered why she wasn't wet herself. She then noticed Ren sitting behind her, holding an umbrella over the both of them, one of his arms out and ready to hug her. Instead of the hug tackle he was expecting, or even one of Nora's trademarked boops, he was surprised to see Nora holding her arms around her own torso, leaning into Ren's chest, crying softly. Without speaking, he wrapped his free hand around her and let her cry, all the while holding the umbrella over them both. They didn't need words. They both knew why she was crying.

They sat there for another 10 minutes undisturbed as Jaune and Pyrrha looked on through the window in their room. "Should we disturb them?" Pyrrha asked quietly. Jaune decided and yelled "YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS, GET A ROOM! OR AT LEAST GET INTO OUR ROOM. IT'S POURING OUT!" Pyrrha snickered quietly to herself at Jaune's action and watched as Ren picked up his best friend from childhood and carried her inside carefully, making sure no harm would come to her. How they would manage to fight each other the next day, neither had any idea.


	2. Trip Down Memory Lane

As he carries her up the stairs, Ren looks down. He notices Nora has started to doze off and he smiles to himself, thinking about when they first met.

*****  
>A wild Grimm had attacked a small town on the edge of Vacuo. Nora had hidden in the doors under her kitchen sink, putting the soap in front of her to hide her scent. She was placed there by her mother, as told by her father. Mauve and Benjamin, after hiding their only daughter, ran. They knew they wouldn't make it out alive, not only with Magnhild to save them. A simple hammer wouldn't do much if they couldn't even lift it. It stayed perpetually as a fixture of their family room, nobody being able to lift it as of yet. The two ran, praying their child would make it out alive.<p>

Ren wouldn't let his father leave for his jobs when he was a child. He knew his mother was gone forever and he didn't want to lose his father as well. His father, Faux Ren, took his son with him on his hunting trips now. His Dual Automatic Pistols kept them safe from harm typically. When Faux and Lie Ren got to the edge of Vacuo, they were shocked at the devastation that had occurred. Faux looked around and concluded that the Grimm had left, and he ordered his son Lie to check a few homes for any survivors as he did the same. As Lie entered the third of the four homes he was set to check, he heard a rustle in the kitchen. He noted the odd hammer in the room as he passed it and tried to lift it, in case it was needed. He failed to pick it up and figured no other six year old could lift it either, so he didn't think much of it. As he entered the kitchen, he heard light crying and traced the sound to the doors under the sick. There, he found a little ginger girl who appeared to be his age crying softly to herself. He was generally talkative, but the second he saw her, he felt like he needed to be quiet. He feebly mustered some words and said "Would you like some help?" to her. When she nodded, he took her hand and pulled her past the soap containers, causing a crash.

Hearing a crash come from the house his son was meant to be in, Faux quickly ran to the abandoned home to see his son holding a young girl. Faux picked them both up and brought them to the girl's old family room. Faux also fell victim to the young girl and stood silent, unable to find the words to speak, as though she kept them from speaking. He was barely able to bring the words to ask her for her name and what happened. She replied, saying her name was Nora Valkyrie. Her Mommy put her under the sink to keep her safe, and that her parents were dead. "The Grimm attacked us," she said, eerily quiet. As though taking it as a cue, a beowolf entered her home through the now open door, slowly stalking it's way into the family room. Faux pulled out his pistols but missed his shot and was then out of bullets. The beowolf took that as a hostile threat and attacked him. Upon seeing her new friend so brutally maimed, Nora screamed, shattering the glass in the windows. She started glowing Pink as her semblance activated itself, all the while freezing everything in it's place. The small petite girl almost scared the beowolf away, but it didn't leave. After she finished screaming, it started to stalk her. She got up, walked up to Magnhild, lifted it with ease, and smacked it across the face. It went flying out of the now shattered window, a trail of blood flying with it. That pulled Lie out of his trance from watching everything unfurl. He and Nora both rushed to Faux and each held one of his hands as he slowly bled to death. As the life force drained from his body, Lie started sobbing. Nora went over to him and just held her new friend. After what felt like a lifetime, she asked their names. He replied "He was Faux Ren. I'm Lie Ren. But just call me Ren." He said quietly, as though he lost all will to speak. Nora just nodded and held him. Knowing they were alone now, they grew up together, as family. They got accepted to Signal and both customized their weapons. She made Magnhild into what it is now, and Ren added to what was once his fathers pistols, naming them Stormflower, in honor of Nora. As she was what kept him going through the tough times, he wanted his altered weapons to be her in some way, so no matter what he'd always have her. *****

As he finished his little daydream, he opens the door to the communal room for team JNPR and lays Nora down onto the bed. He wipes a stray tear from his face, bringing his finger to his lips and making the "shh" motion. Jeune and Pyrrha understand and leave to let the two sleep in peace. 


	3. Hiding Her True Colors

As Nora slowly came to, she yawned and stretched. She looked next to herself and realized Ren had stayed with her. She knew why he had. He only ever slept in the bed with her when he remembered their meeting; it always gave him nightmares if he slept alone after thinking about it. She looked over at her life-long friend and sighed. She knew they had likely slept through the rest of their classes, or at least Ooblek's class, and that meant there was only a bit of time left until they'd need to fight. She knew he was a better fighter but that if she activated her semblance or used Magnhild, he'd go down for the count. The hammer killed almost everything upon contact and the Grenade launcher was not safe for usage against her friend. Unless she activates her Semblance, she won't stand a chance. But although she has used it before and understands it, she refuses it use it in front of others. Much like Pyrrha, she couldn't use it often and it caused problems when she did. She only ever used it once in front of ren and he was six. He couldn't understand it or comprehend just how lethal Nora could be.

Nora gasped to herself upon thinking that. "Lethal? Me? Everything about me screams innocent and energetic but I guess I'm right. I'm more lethal than anyone else here." She whispered to herself. She looked over at Ren again and sighed, getting out of the bed by climbing over his slumbering form. She tussled him but not enough to wake him up. She stretched again upon standing and walked to the restroom that was ensuite all of the rooms and started the shower.

Ren slowly picked his head up after hearing the bathroom door close and the shower start. Although he was a heavy sleeper, he awoke a few minutes before Nora and kept his eyes shut to not wake her. He fought himself to not speak and calm down his friend when he heard her talking to herself. He knew he saw something odd click in her often, but he could never isolate it. No matter what, people around Nora felt the need to be quiet, whether she was speaking or not. He started to think about how that could possibly tie into her semblance and began brainstorming.

He sat himself up fully now and stretched before standing and walking over to his bedside table. He sat on his bed and pulled out his daily planner and flipped to the hidden part hiding in the hollowed out part of the hardcover. He pulled out the paper and started reviewing his notes for Nora's possible semblance. He figured she may not know either and had made it his own personal quest to figure it out. He added "Silence" to the bottom of the list which consisted of Extreme loud, Boom, Speed, and Slow. He realized everything was contradicting themselves and crumpled up the paper and threw it away. As he put his head in his hands and said quietly to himself "I'm sorry Nora," the bathroom door opened. "Sorry about what?" She replied.

Author's Note!  
>I'm sorry to say this but PLEASE leave reviews! I'd love to know what people think of my story. I know it's a bit odd as of now but please take it into consideration that this is only the third chapter. Nora's Semblance will be revealed soon enough, though I will leave a request. I will update my story when someone new Reviews. Good, Bad, Flame, I don't care. Also, leave requests for stories you'd like to see done within the RWBY fandom. I will take it into consideration and you may get your pairing written!<p>

Alright. This AN is getting long. Read, Review, and Follow for more chapters!

OH YEAH I almost forgot. I don't own RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth (I would've said Monty Oum but taking his death into consideration, I am not sure who it belongs to specifically). This will be my only disclaimer. Take it or leave it.


End file.
